deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs. Lucina
C5FDDD29-623A-4779-8EC4-1EEF9E9D1C88.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy E4182238-540B-484E-8478-3BE2AAA95EEB.jpeg|GrandTheftAutoObsessor Meta Knight vs. Lucina is a What-If Death Battle suggested by GrandTheftAutoObsessor and adopted by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro Kirby vs Fire emblem! , two heroes in blue looking to constantly get stronger , I’m wiz And he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Meta Knight Wiz: Meta Knight is a character in the Kirby series of games. He is a mysterious masked swordsman who wields a sword known as Galaxia (or "Master" as it is called in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror). He appears to be of the same species as Kirby, though this is not known for certain. Boomstick:Meta Knight is the leader of a group of knights known as the Meta-Knights (note the hyphen) which includes Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight . He first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, though his name was not known until Kirby's Avalanche for the SNES. His mysterious nature has lead him playing more of a "friend or foe" role and less of an actual playable character throughout the Kirby series. Wiz: however at many times he will help Kirby like giving him power ups or helping him fight against evil like in Kirby’s return to dreamland. Boomstick: meta knight is extremely skilled and has been traning for up to 1,000 years and fought in multiple wars before , he is also able to fly from one galaxy to another in a matter of seconds , meaning he is likely much faster than the speed of light. Wiz: meta knight can also heal himself with his sword galaxia , galaxia is a special sword only a star warrior can wield , he can also drain life’s points out of his foe with this sword as well. Boomstick: he has many other skills such as his Mach tornado , drill rush , shuttle loop and his famous dimensional cape , which he uses to take anyone in the cape and slice them into dust. Wiz: this guy can also keep up with Kirby who can casually crack planets! , holy moly that’s I impressive for a little blue space alien!. Boomstick: meta knight is more of a anti-hero and will often times oppose Kirby and try to take over dreamland , but on many ocassians In the most recent Kirby games or smash games he stared in he mostly helps the good guys fight against evil. Wiz: well whatever side he fights on , I don’t want to be on it! Meta knight: you’ve much yet to learn! 6D86818D-6F58-45A1-9CC2-5C13ACA0D36B.png|Meta knight Lucina Wiz:lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. In order to hide her identity (but still help save the world along with other travelers) Lucina changed her hair, donned a mask from Gerome to hide her Brand of the Exalt, and took up the namesake of her ancestor, Marth. Boomstick:When she journeyed to the past, Lucina came to Chrom and Lissa's aid when a Risen nearly killed Lissa. In Chapter 6, her identity was discovered when she saved Chrom from an assassin. In Chapter 14 she joined her father and the Shepherds on their quest to Valm and to stop the future doom from ever happening. Wiz: Lucina is highly experienced and intelligent, having Experince from her future timeline , she is a Ylissean princess and as such has many impressive skills. Boomstick: many of her most powerful assults include her dual striker , dual strike , Aether and rightful king. Wiz:The adult Lucina the game primarily features is a time-traveller from an alternate future, who travels back to the current timeline in Fire Emblem Awakening due to the fell dragon Grima and his legions of Risen zombies bringing her own world to ruin. Desperate to reverse this unfortunate event, she and other future children of Chrom's allies, the Shepherds, travel back in time to prevent the revival of Grima in Chrom's timeline and change the future. When she travels back in time, she initially hides her identity by tying her hair back and wearing a distinctive mask given to her by Gerome, one of her allies from the future, and adopting the name "Marth" from her famous ancestor. She runs into Chrom and the Shepherds, saving her aunt Lissa from the first of the Risen on one occasion and later dueling Chrom in Arena Ferox. Her disguise is ruined during an assassination attempt on her aunt Emmeryn while defending Chrom, causing her to disappear, only to reappear two years later, again defending Chrom from an assassination. She is accidentally revealed to be a woman after an unexpected assassin appears and cuts her mask off before being killed by Chrom. Later, she confirms that she is his daughter by allowing him to see the Brand of the Exalt in her eye, just like his newborn daughter. Lucina then joins the Shepherds to assist them in a new war. Boomstick: In game, Lucina starts out as the Lord class by default, inheriting the class from Chrom. As she is pivotal to the story, she is the only child unit whose recruitment is forced, and one of the few units that will not be permanently lost, even in Classic mode. Like Chrom, her weapon of choice is Falchion, but her version of the famed sword is the Parallel Falchion brought back from her future. Unlike Chrom's version, it is more powerful and can be used to self-heal, whereas Chrom's Falchion is initially weaker with its power sealed away and must be upgraded before the final battle to become stronger than Lucina's. Lucina can either be a potential wife for male Robin or female Robin's daughter if the latter is married to Chrom. There is also a variety of potential affine relationships between Robin and Lucina which are not acknowledged in game. Wiz: she also destroyed a entire town by mistake Boomstick: yeah pretty strange. Wiz: well lets see what this pretty princess can do against meta knight!. Lucina:When I fight for my father, no matter how terrible the foe, or how powerful... I know that I have no choice. I simply cannot lose. 250px-Lucina SSB4.png|Lucina Death Battle Chrom: Lucina , Come here I need your help Lucina: what Is it farther? Chrom: their is some crazy guy in the forest near this area , he Is going around killing people , he almost killed Corrin and Marth and they are recovering from their injuries now , can you go and check out what’s going on? Lucina: sure , he will pay for what he did to my friends! , what does he look like? Chrom: a short Blue blob with yellow eyes and a mask on. Lucina: ok I got you , bye father Chrom: good luck and be careful Lucina: I will Lucina walks to the forest , Lucina keeps walking in the forest , until meta knight teleports out of nowhere and challenges her to a Dual. Lucina: so your the creep that keeps hurting my friends , you will pay Meta knight: Fight me! Lucina: Bring it on! Fight! 537BD101-3581-46ED-86E9-320854F2C96E.jpeg 3FCCFC12-175C-43F1-A6E9-F31E8CF5E137.jpeg Meta knight rushes at Lucina , Lucina takes out her Sword , Meta knight and Lucina clash Their blades , Meta knight then tries to slash Lucina , Lucina uses her Dual striker and Deflects the attack And slashes meta knight in the face , Meta knight teleports behind Lucina and Slashes her with Galaxia , Lucina uses her Ather and Heals herself. Meta knight uses his Mach tornado, Lucina uses her dual strike and blocks the attack , Meta knight then summons his Mecha Nightmares , Blade knight and sword Knight come to aid Meta knight. Meta knight: now you’re conered , let’s see how you do against two foes Blade knight and Sword knight rush at Lucina , Lucina slashes both of them with Her sword , Lucina then stabs blade knight in the cheast , killing him Instantly , Sword knight comes to save him , but then Lucina stabs him in the cheast , killing both instantly , as she takes her sword out of sword knight , meta knight comes and slashes Lucina again . Meta knight then makes multiple clones of himself , Lucina jumps and slashes on clones , Meta knight then stabs her in the Cheast , Lucina,s scream is heard across the Forest . Chrom: oh no that’s my Daughter , someone send help! Lucina lies on the ground in pain , blood is gushing out of her Lucina: I surrender.... Meta knight: you’ve much yet to learn! Meta knight walks away ,Lucina then heals herself , Her stab wound is fully healed. As meta knight starts to walk away , Lucina comes and Slashes meta knight , breaking off his mask . Meta knight: Fight me! Meta knight uses his Mach tornado , Meta knight then makes multiple clones of himself. Lucina:huh???? Meta knight then starts slashing her with Galaxia multiple times ,Lucina tries to deflect the attack but Meta knight is far too fast for her , Meta knight then releases a Sword beam Fromm Galaxia , Lucina almost gets hit by the Blast but just barley Dodges it. Lucina: No matter what I must fight for my farther Chrom , I will not let you hurt him! Lucina holds her sword in the air , meta knight holds Galaxia in the air , meta knight uses his Tornado Slash , a huge tornado charges at Lucina , Lucina gets caught in the blast , the screen suddenly goes black. Meta knight:....... Lucina: what??? Meta knight:Know my power! Meta knight cuts Lucinas torso in half ,Lucinas screams could be heard throughout the forest . Meta knight: I admire your strength young one , no one ever got my mask like that Lucina:......thank.....you.... Lucina dies a minute later , meta knight then goes over to her body and salutes her , thanking her for the fight and wishing her to Rest In Peace , meta knight then teleports away from the scene , meta knight goes to his airship and flies away from the country , never to be Seen again , Chrom , Corrin and Marth are shown crying over Lucinas death. Ko! Result Who do you think will win? Meta Knight Lucina Who do you want to win? Meta Knight Lucina Wiz: no , the feels.... Boomstick: this Fight was very one sided and meta knight basically had the advantage in literally every single stat , he was faster , stronger , more experienced, more durable , had more destructive power , had more hax and had more skills. Wiz:I mean meta knight is able to keep up with Kirby who has been shown to casually crack planets, can fly across the solar system in a second and can also keep with Kirby who beat Marx and Marx created a entire universe one time! , Lucinas biggest destructive feat is destroying a town! , not nearly as impressive as meta knight and she doesn’t even have the hax or Experince to make Up for it . Boomstick: even if we scale Lucina to ike , ike is only Continent level , which meta knight should be far above at this point , seeing how he fought multiple solar system level foes like galacta knight. Wiz: I guess Lucina couldn’t cut it! Boomstick: the winner is meta knight! CEC96B6E-4B0F-4015-85CA-F0B1FC10A028.jpeg|Meta knight wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Fire Emblem Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Redeemed Villian vs Hero Themed Death battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019